halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Spartan Storm/Monitor's Bounty Nueva Actualización
thumb|316px|Solo que no entiendo que tiene "la generosidad del Monitor" con el contenido de la Actualización. Osea, como esta eso o que pedo?El pasado 8 de Diciembre fua sacada la nueva actualización gratuita de Halo 5: Guardians, nombrada como Monitor's Bounty, traducida como la Generosidad del Monitor. La cual ha sido considerada una de las mejores actualizaciones hasta el momento. La actualización curiosamente ganó gran fama tiempo antes de su anunciamiento por filtraciones de contenido, y hoy en día la tenemos aquí, en nuestras manos, excepto yo, porque no tengo One, ni Halo 5, y aunque lo tuviera no tengo Gold y no me serviría de mucho el contenido… Presentaré la inforrmación sobre la actualización, intentando abarcar todos los aspectos de la misma, pero me centraré en "lo más importante", lo que más me llame la antención o lo que causó más revuelo, todo esto visto desde mi punto de vista. 'Novedades a Forge | Listas de Juego | Modo Espectador' En la parte superior del comtenido se presentan algunas novedades. No estoy 100% al tanto que lo que ocurre aquí pero la cosa va más o menos así: 1. Se ha realizado la más grande actualización de la historia para Forge, añadiendo 2 "Lienzos" para el juego, podría decirse que son como los "mundo forge" de Halo 5: Guardians. Además de la adición de 650 objetos, y una alteración que permite utilizar forge (Principalmente importa en PC) como credor de partidas personalizadas. Además, en otras palabras, 2. Creo que las listas de Juego Francotiradores Ansiosos y Super Fiesta ahora son permanetes. Además, hay listas de juego para Warzone, que se trata de tiroteo como tal, pero en las dificultades Heroica-Legendaria-Mítica, un desafío solo a la altura de los mejores. 3. Finalmente hay un modo que optimizado para observar una partida en vivo, como espectador. 'Armas, Armaduras, Vehículos y Enemigos' Esto es lo bueno, lo que vinimos a ver papu!!! Se han añadido nuevas cosas para nuestro arsenal Armas. En esta ocasión se han añadido dos armas, una de ellas con su respectiva variante § Lanzagranadas de Halo Reach: '''Simplemente es lo que vimos en Halo: Reach, ligeramente modificado para que se sienta bien utilizarlo. Tiene la Variante Pro Pipe, o cañería pro, (<- Khé Verga). Es igual que el Lanzagranadas original, solo mejora los errores del diseño original (Si se mantiene presionado el gatillo, cuendo el proyectil choque contra algún enemigo explotará en lugar de rebotar, y después de tocar alguna superficie la granada comenzará a seguir al enemigo) § '''Haz Centinela: Para mi lo más reelevante de esto es su diseño, parece una Tactical Magum dentro de un Supresor… Vehículos. Toca el turno a los vehículos, aunque no son muchos son bastante buenos a mi parecer § Wraith Anti-Aéreo: 'Este son del tipo de cosas que obviamente solo lo introdujeron por nosotros, porque en realidad, pues, admítelo, no es un vehículo tan tan bueno. Pero sin duda alguna todos querrán tenerlo por la gula de poder conducirlo sin el uso de algúun Glich. § '''WASP ONI/HANNIBAL: '''Cuando el WASP salió a todo el mundo le gustó, pero al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que era poco útil, pues era débil, tanto en Blindaje como en Daño, pero estas dos variantes prometen arreglar este fallo. Armaduras. Ne, esto no es tan interesante oh, espera, eso es, ejem, no, olvídenlo ya, ya no sé que esta pasando § Armadura Icarus: En lo personal no me gusta, júzguenla ustedes § Diseños de Halo Reach: Cascos de armaduras como RECON, EVA, MARK V, entre otros. El problema es que tiene un letrero que dice ''"-Coming Later in 2017-". ''Además del hecho de que este contenido esta aparte del resto. left Enemigos. Recuerdas al Grunt Goblin, qué tanto lo odias?… Beam Goblin: Solo es un grunt goblin, con un cañón Scarab en el Brazo, mayor blindaje, y menos posibilidad de fallar tiros, pero fuera de eso, nada más. Qué podría pasar? 'Personaización Esto es lo último de la actualización, aspectos para personalizar la experiencia de juego. § Mira Morfolólica: Creo que así se llama, solo es la mira Forerruner, ne, está dos tres. § Asesinatos Supernova e Inevitable, y otro que me da flojera traducir, Take out the Trash (Por aquí dejaré algún GIF del Asesinato Inevitable) § Skins: Skulls and Roses (8/10, en mi opinión), Pop Culture (6/10, no me gustan los colores), Monsters (7/10, alguna que otra arma se ve bien) § Posturas: En lo personal no son muy buenas que digamos. Competidor. Amenaza. Y… Ca-suual no, Tener/Llevar/Cagar… Casual?, ah, no sé como se traduce. § Visor: Llamado Solar, Rojo, brillante, no tiene mucha ciencia. 'Voces de Guerra' No me voy a complicar la vida, recuerdan que podías comprar y utilizar voces para tiroteo en Halo Reach? Bueno, es exactamente lo mismo, solo que las voces son Solamente Buck, Exuberant Witness y un Grunt llamado Yabda. Estan bien pero a mí en lo personal me ustarían las las voces de Johnson, Gulity Spark y Thel Vadam. Además, quién es Yabda? Existen grunts más chilin que ese tal Yabda, como Yayap o Dadab. A diferencia de todo esto no es parte de la actualización, es algo aparte, y por lo tanto no es gratis. Este es un paquete que si deseas tenerlo tendrás que pagars dinero real por él. right Esto sería todo por ahora, si he llegadoa omitir información por favor ayúdame a complementar. A mí me ha parecido bastante buena pero también tuvo alguna que otra cosilla rara por ahí, pues nunca me gustó bastante el lanzagranadas de Halo Reach, y el que lo trajeran de regreso no movió nada en mi corazón además, qué pasó con aquella variante naranja que salió en las filtraciones, y con aquella mirilla brute que también había salido antes, y reitero lo de "voces de guerra". PD: No he logrado colocar la imagen del contenido de la actualización, pero no creo que les sea muy difícil encontrarla. Perdón por la molestia Categoría:Entradas